


I’m dedicating every day to you  (domestic life was never quite my style)

by Bamboozled_boi



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cute Peter Parker, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Infinity War? I don't know her, LAB DAYS ARE CANNON FIGHT ME, Nightmares, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, bare with me, endgame? who is she?, this is my first fic here, with a TINY bit angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamboozled_boi/pseuds/Bamboozled_boi
Summary: 2 Times the people around Tony notice his parental side + the 1 time Peter and Tony noticed too(Hi! this is my first fic here! hope you enjoy it!)





	I’m dedicating every day to you  (domestic life was never quite my style)

**Author's Note:**

> The eyes of a father is a noticeable thing, subtle, but noticeable.

I.

Tony would never admit it, but he cared for the boy. He really did. He acts like people didn’t acknowledge this, but they did. The way he would look at the boy as if he hung the stars. The way he smiles and his entire demeanor softens around him. The way he would listen to his every words, gleefully lending an ear as the boy blabbered on about a new idea for his suit. Maybe it doesn’t show through body language. But his eyes, his eyes were what gave it away.

There’s something about them that seemed off. An expression no one would’ve thought possible radiating from Tony. It almost seemed paternal.

The eyes of a father is a noticeable thing, subtle, but noticeable. The way his eyes would sparkle when talking about the boy. How it seemed that he was ready to kill, and to die for the boy. 

His fiancée was the first to notice, after weeks of Tony chattering about Peter, Pepper decided it’d be a good idea for her to meet him. Well, technically, she has in fact met him before. But to her, they haven’t properly introduced themselves since the only time she’s met Peter was when Tony unexpectedly barged into the window at two a.m. in the bleak morning, carrying an unconscious spiderman in his arms. Between Tony’s frantic yelling as he ushered into the medbay and his long lecture to Peter afterwards about “responsibilities” and “self-preservation” (Pepper rolled her eyes at the irony of those words coming out of Tony’s mouth, considering his track record), both Pepper and Peter only managed a few polite smiles and a quick “thank you, Ms. Potts!” from Peter.

So now that she finally had the chance to meet him properly, she expected to meet a confident, tough and snarky boy considering Tony’s knack of things when it came to the people he hung out with. Tony liked challenges. He liked it when people weren’t easy on him. Liked it when they snark back at him. It was the main reason his close circle remained of only Pepper, Rhodey and Happy.

Pepper was a charming woman who takes absolutely zero bullshits from others. Status meant nothing to her and she’s known for her arrogant stature, as expected from the CEO of a multi-billionaire company. She’s tough, independent, and the aura surrounding her had always gave off a sort of ‘snobby’ vibe. She’s also known for her extremely calm composure, cool and collected yet remaining confident all the same, even in heated arguments with entitled CEO’s or ignorant government members. 

Rhodey was the same, calm and cool and collected but at the same time his demeanor was testing. As if daring people to challenge him. A loyal friend and part of the reason why Tony stuck around him so much since college was because Rhodey isn’t afraid to call his best friend out on his wrongs. And much like Pepper, status meant nothing to him.

Even Happy, SI’s head of security, who’s worked for Tony longer than anyone ever had isn’t afraid of getting testy with his boss. He was gruff, and easily-agitated.

Despite all this Tony knew to trust all three of them.

So imagine Pepper’s surprise when it turns out she had been proven completely wrong by the first day of meeting him. Peter was a shy boy, she noted with quite intent. The boy was not confident in the slightest. His face was bright and joyful, almost adorable. She shook his hand and immediately felt the boy tense up. yeah definitely not a social butterfly, she thought. He stuttered in his words, and tries (but fails) to avoid eye contact. This had already made Pepper suspicious, she knew the boy was close to Tony, but what had actually made Tony gravitate towards him?  
After a few hours of talking to him however, Pepper began to fall in love with how sweet the boy really was. He was kind, gentle and very down to earth. This had only increased Pepper’s curiosity.

It was one quiet Friday night. As usual, Peter visited the lab where he and Tony hung out. It had become something of a strange occurrence. There was an unspoken agreement between the two where lab days are just a name they call their bonding time, though a mutual understanding both parties haven’t got the courage to call it that.

“Mr. stark? C-can I a-ask you something?” Peter started, mentally cursing himself for stuttering.  
“yeah, sure kid, what’s up?” the older man replied, gaze softening as he turned his attention away from the blueprints he was working on.

Peter inhaled a huge chunk of breath, and blurted out “howdyouaskmisspottsout???” with a slight grimace all the while scrunching his face up. 

“kid, I didn’t quite catch that? Can you repeat what you just said?” Tony asserted, brows furrowed in confusion. When Peter looked up to meet his mentor’s gaze he saw nothing but obliviousness, Tony did not catch on to a single word he’d said, and with a heavy heart, Peter repeated again but this time louder. 

“how’d you ask miss..p’tts..o’t” he whispered the last few words.

“kid, I still can’t hear you” 

“how’d you ask miss Potts out!”

The last sentence came out unexpectedly and Peter’s cheeks immediately tinged all different shades of red. Tony was a little taken aback because why would the kid be curious on how he asked his fiancée out, but one look at Peter’s face and everything clicked all at once.

Oh.

Oh.

“well, well, well. Why would a boy like yourself be interested in how his mentor asked their beloved out?” tony said mockingly. The all-too familiar signature Stark smirk working its way up his features. If it was even possible, Peter blushed harder. Tony faked a gasp, “unless--?? My, my, is my darling apprentice turning into a young man?? Trying to impress the heart of a woman??” tony teased, stifling a laughter as Peter groaned. “staahhhhpppp” the younger boy said, playfully shoving his mentor away as he buried himself in the hood of his gray jacket. Pouting.

Tony could not suppress the giggle that escaped his mouth now. This kid is just adorable he thought. “Mr. stark! Please” peter said exasperatedly, now his face was as red as a tomato. Once the laughter had gone down, Tony sighed.

“okay-okay, it’s just…” he trailed off, smiling intently at the boy who awaited his advice, “well, I mean I gotta say, I’m pretty flattered you asked me, in all honesty, but anyways, the year was 2008. Gala and all that jazz” he stopped, gesturing wildly as his mind retraced the memories of his past. Remembering the pure and utter awestruck wonder he felt when seeing his now-fiancée in that beautiful silk purple dress, her strawberry blonde hair elegantly curled and her charming face scanning the crowd is nothing short of what Tony would call absolutely gorgeous. Stunning. Beautiful. He knew at that moment that he had fallen deeply in love with Virginia Pepper Potts, the love of his life.

“I saw her, just standing there, in the middle of the dance floor, I had to keep my cool or some might say ‘persona’ up and I just, went up to her. If I’m being totally honest with you, I’ve flirted with a whole bunch of people before and never have I ever felt nervous, but when it came to her I just…” he trailed off once again before continuing. “of course, however, I am the master in these kinds of things so I handled it like a champ—”

“uhhh..yeah you definitely did not, in fact handled it well.” A voice suddenly cut them off, Pepper waltzed into the lab holding what looked to be a plate with two pb&j sandwiches, her other hand clutching at a green-covered book. She put the plate down and continued, “I know how you are when you flirt, and trust me when I say this Peter, he was NOT smooth” she chuckled slightly.

“hey. I WAS smooth, you just weren’t aware of it.”

“right…” she chuckled before moving closer to Peter “I know for a fact that’s a lie, considering that he lead me into the dance floor with clammy hands, he was shaking AND, terrible at maintaining eye contact” Pepper winked. the boy snickered, and Tony gave him a fake betrayed look. “and here I thought you’d be on my side” 

When all three of them had laughed away their tears, Tony started again. “alright, alright. I admit it, you caught me off guard and therefore you were right, happy?” Pepper smirked.

"you know what they say, flirting is easy until it’s someone you actually love” she implied before turning on her heels and grabbing the book from earlier, throwing herself onto a cream colored couch a few feet away from their workbenches.

The two males went back to each other and Tony smirked contently. “alright, Mr. hopeless-romantic, watcha’ need help with.” A playful grin crossed the younger boy’s face.

“you sure you haven’t lost your charm yet, old man??” 

“why you little---”

And the duo laughed again, it somehow escalated to a playful round of tickling from Tony’s side, with a few muffled ‘no fair!’s from Peter. Eventually, the younger boy passed out on the workbench and Tony could not help the coo that left his mouth. He shuffled a little bit and grabbed a fluffy red blanket that was conveniently laying on the floor. a soft snore left the spiderling’s mouth as his eyes fluttered a tiny bit from the movement. 

Tony watched amusedly as he carded his finger’s gently along the boy’s brown curls, then very gently tucked the red blanket around the boy’s shoulders.

He pat the boy’s head softly and went back to his work. A small smile etched across his face. From behind him, Pepper observed intently before letting out a hum in approval. 

When Tony got home the next morning after dropping the kid off in his apartment, he was greeted by Pepper as he walked into the penthouse floors. “great kid, right?” he calmly asked. Pepper smiled “he really was, I’m glad you met him Tony.” 

He strides over to the couch where Pepper was and sat down, a cup of coffee in hand. “really smart too, he found a problem in my new suit design that I didn’t even notice was there” the brunette said, eyes twinkling just a little. 

There it is again. Pepper pondered, the look in his eyes every time he talks about the boy. She could see from here there was a fierce twinkle that lit up ever so slightly, a protective fire that arose from within him, just like the frantic worried expression he had when he brought Peter home after the particularly rough patrol night. 

However, it was also the same gaze he had when Peter successfully took down the giant lizard that attacked the streets of Queens, the same gaze he had when Tony would curl his arms protectively around Peter’s shoulders after he discovered a new web fluid combination.

It was a gaze filled with adoration, care, love.

Tony soon noticed that Pepper was staring at him with a tender expression and soft smile. he lifted a brow in confusion. “yyyeeesss?” he dragged the word out. 

The woman let out a chuckle “it’s just strange…” 

“what is?” 

“seeing this side of you…” 

“what side of me?” 

Pepper threw a playful grin towards him. “your dad side.” Tony choked on his drink. “restate what you just said, please, ‘think I heard you wrong” his hands gesturing around his ears. “nope, you heard me right. Your dad side” she sassed back. Then Pepper laughed at Tony’s oblivious expression, throwing her head back on the headrest. 

“oh, please, he doesn’t see me as, a----dad, and I don’t see,--well I mean, I do—wait! NO. I don’t-----okay, you know what----” Tony asserted amidst Pepper’s uncontrolled laughing as he got up and waltzed into the kitchen, refilling his mug of coffee. 

When Pepper saw Tony’s face however, she softened. “Tony…when I said strange I don’t mean it as a bad thing you know.” 

Tony stilled. “it’s nice…seeing you so…paternal, cute, even.” Pepper stated, and held out one finger when Tony was about to protest. “it means that you’ve opened up, to someone other than rhodey, or happy or me, and it’s endearing.” 

The air around them fell silent, both adults reflecting on the words just spoken. As Pepper got up to head upstairs she pecked Tony’s cheek gently and said, “this whole situation, it’s healthy for you.” While caressing his calloused cheek. “and try not to overthink this okay?” she stressed before exiting the room, leaving Tony to ponder on the revelation his fiancée had made.

II.  
Father’s day had always been a sort of awkward occurrence for Tony, growing up with an abusive dad who never once looked at him with love or even so much as hug him, Tony decided that maybe he just wasn’t worth his time. Every year to no avail, Tony would walk around the streets of New York in a haze of grief, sometimes even ending up crying on a dark-end alleyway. More often than not, Rhodey being the loyal and good-natured friend he was would pick him up, and coax him to bed. Alcohol wasn’t much of a problem since after Afghanistan. But before? Tony would spend days closing himself off everyone. Drunken nights were spent filled with alcohol bottles after alcohol bottles. He’d sometimes lock himself in his room and just…cry. 

Howard Stark was not his father no, Edwin Jarvis was. The family butler who had been with him till his untimely death was his real father. He would prepare a warm bath for Tony when Howard had been particularly violent that day. Tucked him in his bed at night and sometimes even curled his arm around him protectively if he cried. He was there for him more than Howard ever was. The memory of his gentle hands only struck Tony with even more despair, so like every other bad memoir he has, Tony would just close it off and distract himself with unhealthy coping habits. It had gotten better over the years, but the wound still stings.

Peter Parker grew up without his father. He doesn’t actually quite remember much about Richard. He along with his mother died when Peter was barely able to form coherent words. All he remembered was just his mother’s frantic eyes as she ushered Peter out of the house and onto the car, then he got dropped off at May and Ben’s and he just never really saw his parents again. Uncle Ben was the closest he had to a father. He was there every step of his adolescence, his first time riding a bike, his first time winning a science fair, his first time getting a scab wound. Every single one of it. But one dreadful night took it all away. 

Gunshot. Police sirens. Ambulance. Then that was it, May and Peter were left alone in the world, only having each other. They cuddled on the couch and fell asleep as they reminisced all that’s left for them. 

After that, father’s day was just some sort of taboo subject for both of them.

The lift came to a halt as the doors slid open. Peter stepped into the penthouse floors when his phone dinged.

Mr. stark  
Hey kid, stuck in traffic, I’ll be there at 7,  
in the meantime chill in the lab, I told Friday  
to give you access. Peter  
Okay, thanks Mr. Stark!  
Mr. stark  
No problem, Pete.

The boy smiled, but just as he entered the hallway he bumped into something buff, or someone. “oomph!” he squeaked as he toppled down and fell harshly on his bum. Dropping his book bag in the process. “oh shi---! I’m so sorry! Hey kid, you good?” a gruff voice said, Peter looked up and gasped. 

“Mr. rhodes! I’m so sorry! Are you okay? Oh gosh I should’ve been paying attention, I didn’t mean to! Oh I’m so sorr—”  
“hey! it’s alright! Really, how ya’ doin’ Pete?” the older man chuckled softly, “I’m doing well sir, thank you for asking.” 

Rhodes had met Peter on several different occasions, one of them had been the multiple missions he went with Tony and Peter. After the Sokovian Accords fiasco, Tony got closer to the kid, and only a blind man would fail to notice the type of bond they’d formed. 

Tony would incessantly nag Peter before every mission, never failing to remind him to “be careful” and “look after yourself” (to which Rhodey rolled his eyes, considering his past decisions) and also the fact that he carries protein bars, for Peter every time he gets hungry after missions. Though Tony would never admit it, everyone knows he specifically brought those bars for Peter. (the first time Tony ever gave him the protein bar, Rhodey teased him to no end for a week, despite Tony claiming that he’d only conveniently packed up snacks for the team and that he was “..not a mother hen, Rhodey so you can jot that down asshole” he warned.) with these types of behavior, no one can actually blame Rhodes for thinking that Tony and Peter had formed a paternal-like bond, which he actually found endearing.

As Rhodes helped Peter to his feet, he started cleaning up the spilled book bag. “here, ya’ go Pete, I’ll be down the living room if you need anything.” Rhodes smiled and said, handing over the green, worn-out bag into Peter’s arms. The boy returned with an equally bright smile as he quickly thanked Mr. rhodes and hurried to the lab.

The older man shook his head while chuckling softly at the boy’s behavior. While skimping away from the lab entrance he felt something bump his shoe. “what the---?” looking down laid a neatly-wrapped red box about the size of his palm. He tilted his head in confusion and picked it up dumbfoundedly. Upon further inspection, he noticed that there was a card in front of the package. He went wide-eyed when he realized that it was a father’s day gift. For Tony. 

What? But who could possibly---?  
Wait---  
Wait a minute---

His mind went through a jostle of thoughts before he carefully flipped open the card. Rhodey knew that he shouldn’t because it wasn’t his buiseness to open up these things, but he was curious. What if this was a gift from---? 

And sure enough, his guess had been right. This was a father’s day gift from Peter. To Tony.

“Mr. rhodes!” a high-pitched voice squeaked. Peter stood a few steps away from the older man, completely red-faced. “i—uhmm, that’s----uhhh” he stammered. Rhodes was snapped back into the present when he noticed that he was still clutching at the packet. 

“crap. I’m sorry kid, I just saw this lying around somewhere and picked it up absentmindedly, I don’t mean to---”  
“i-it’s fi-fine, Mr. rhodes, just ummm..”  
The two stood in awkward silence before the older man cleared his throat. “so uhh, here.” He shoved the package in Peter’s direction, and then more silence. 

“umm, thanks. But uhhh, do you think he’d want it?” Peter asked timidly. His shoulders immediately tensed as he hunched in on himself, attempting to make him look as small as possible. 

“i---”

For the first time in his life, Rhodes didn’t know what to answer. Father’s day had always been a sensitive subject for Tony, and he knows how much impact his father’s expectations had weighed down on Tony, but this was different.

The boy was special to him. He knows this, he does because he’d stayed by Tony’s side during that one night. About a week before this day.

one week ago. *flashback*

“cuz’ tha’s all I am to ‘im righ’? a goddamn dissapointment, I would neve’ make ‘im proud, becus’ tha’s all I amm, a mess up” he slurred, sobbing into his hands as Rhodes hugged him, one hand carding through Tony’s hair “Tony, listen to me, hey---stop. Look at me.” He said, grabbing his face in his hands.  
The putrid smell of alcohol lingered through the penthouse floors as Tony cried.

"Howard, is not relevant to you---”

“no, not---”

“no Tony, you listen---!”

“it’s not Howard.”

Those last words had Rhodey furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. He blinked in surprise before softly asking, “who?”

One look at Tony’s face, realization came and crashed down onto Rhodes’ mind.

“Peter.” He breathed. The brunette chuckled. “he’s just such, a good kid. I don’t wanna taint him Rhodey, I don’ but I, I love him, I care for him, I want to be there when he graduates, when he marries, meet his kids. I, I---I see him as my own son.” The revelation was barely a whisper and it surprised Tony more than it did with Rhodes. “he’s an angel, I jus’ wanna wrap him in a cocoon and keep him safe, shield him from everything bad in this world. But---but,” he choked out, “I am one of those bad thingS."

“shhh…it’s okay..Tony..Tony. look at me.” The taller man ordered. When he met Tony’s hazel eyes, he could feel his heart splinter into two, he was met with clouded eyes, filled with nothing but pain and grief.

“you are not. I repeat. NOT.—” he repeated louder. “not. Howard, you are everything Howard wasn’t and more, you’re not messing Peter up by being a mentor. Tony. He loves you. Just like how you love him.”

His reply was met with the most heart-wrenching sob anyone could hear, and Tony fell asleep in the comfort of his best friend’s arms.

Rhodes stood shocked for a while, but when he saw Peter’s hesitant face he immediately softened. “you go and give this to him.” The boy looked up at him with wide eyes. Mouth slightly agape, “you don’t think its’s stupid?” he asked with a tinge of hope.

The older man chuckled softly. “no. not at all, kid.”

+I.

The specs of his new suit lay messily on the table in front of him. Two empty mugs of coffee sprawled across the desk as he brought another cup in front of him to his lips. His eyes stay glued to the scribbled up sketchpad in his hands. He had worked tirelessly after leading Peter to his compound bedroom about three hours ago, he didn’t want to sleep. He didn’t want to be haunted by the lingering demons that scowered his head for new things to pick on. and every year on this day to no avail, they’d always find one. Father’s day.

There was too much of Howard on this day. His mind would reminisce on his childhood every. Single. Time.

November 12, 1978. *flashback*

As children scampered out of the school and onto their father’s waiting arms, he frowned sadly and sobered, face looking down on the pavement below. A pair of heels clicking startled him, and he was met with the kind expression of a bright-faced woman who eyed him in pity. “Anthony, where is your father? Surely, he received the letter?” ms. Rebekah asked, smiling softly at the hazel-eyed boy. 

The letter said that on this day, November 12 all fathers would be obligated to pick up their children for a surprise the school had prepared. Tony did give the letter. Only for it to be completely ignored by Howard and thrown away like a useless piece of trash.

“he threw it away.” Tony said calmly, like it was a normal occurrence. But the woman gasped softly before sighing out, “oh honey… are you okay? Would you like me to call him?” “n-no don’t call him!” Tony suddenly blurted out fearfully which left the woman slightly shocked. And suspicious. “okay…then is there anyone else who would accept your card?” Ms. Rebekah stated gently. Before Tony could answer however, a honk surprised the both of them. 

A sleek, black limo pulled over on their side of the road, and as the window rolled down, a smug-face man was smirking at Tony. The boy’s face immediately lit up. 

“I was picking through the trash the other day..” Edwin asserted, stepping out of the vehicle only to be greeted with the younger boy’s tiny arms wrapping around his legs.

“JARVIS!!!” Tony squealed excitedly. The butler chuckled softly and looked up. Ms. Rebekah was standing still with a huge smile on her face, to which Jarvis returned.

When Tony finally faced the older man he ecstatically took out a blue carton card. “for you!” he claimed, and he was met with the warmest smile anyone could ever produce.

Tony’s thoughts were cut out by a blood-curdling scream that rang throughout the halls. He immediately dropped everything and rushed down the corridor. “ F.R.I.D.A.Y! what the hell is happening?!?!” he hollered, “it appears that Peter is having a night terror, boss” the A.I spoke calmly. Tony bursted into Peter’s room and was met with a heart-breaking sight. His kid was curled up in tiny ball, hands clutching desperately at his brown curls. He graciously stepped forward and cradled the boy’s wrists gently.

Peter flinched and gasped, opening his eyes wide and stared at Tony’s gentle face. “m-mr. stark???” he asked, voice hoarse.

“yeah, kiddo it’s me…” Peter bursted into sobs and cried onto the older man’s shirt, Tony rushed to quickly gather him in his arms, cradling the boy’s head.

His sobs hurt and pull at Tony’s heart strings, seeing this boy in a state of pain made him feel something. It hurt him too. He could do nothing but rub soothing circles up and down the boy’s back.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…” he said, voice heart-breakingly tiny and small and so, so fearful. Tony wanted to take this all away, all the demons that haunted his boy. He would do anything, tear the entire world down just to take away this burden off his shoulders.

“shhh…it’s okay, kid, it’s okay…” Tony doesn’t think that his voice could get anymore softer but he’d been evidently wrong. The boy’s sobs grew quieter and quieter until he eventually stopped, left with the warm feeling of the man’s embrace around his shaking body.

“you wanna tell me what that was about, buddy?” Tony said, tone gentle and patient. “it was the warehouse.” At that, Tony immediately curled his arms protectively and tighter, letting out a low growl as Peter clutched at the older man’s shirt tighter.

The boy timidly lifted his face up and met Tony’s tired eyes, bags as large as it could get and dark circles formed around them, Peter wasn’t stupid and with a careful voice, “Tony, you haven’t been sleeping haven’t you?” he asked sympathetically. The man let out a chuckle. “today, well, yesterday, I guess---is just a…hard day for me, no need to worry.” He stated.

Peter looked down before looking up again, a bit frantic. “th-that reminds me!” he ushered out of Tony’s iron grip and ruffled his backpack open. Grabbing the box from earlier. He hesitated but then shoved it into Tony’s arms.

It’s now or never, Parker!

He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting Tony expectantly. Tony blinked in shocked. He inspected the red packet in his grip and carefully opened the card in the front. 

Mr. stark  
I don’t know how to do this without making things awkward but,  
I care about you, like a lot. Ever since uncle Ben I just thought  
I was cursed. I’ve lost two father figures in my life and  
I don’t want to hurt you. But it’s getting hard to ignore this  
feeling inside me. I see you as my dad, Mr. stark. You  
were there for me when I needed you. You protected me.  
You healed me. You cared for me. You have no idea how much  
your presence really comfort me. When you ruffle my hair.  
Your smile. you’ve become another parental figure in my life  
that I don’t want to lose. I sometimes think that I don’t deserve you.  
You’ve been my idol since forever, you motivated me to become a  
hero. I looked up to you, in a way now, you’ve taken a bigger role  
in my life. And I can’t thank you enough for that.

Happy Father’s day, Mr. Stark  
Always with you, Peter.

Tony doesn’t realize the tears that had welled up in his eyes until it’s rolling down his cheek. He shakily opened the packet and ignores the droplets of water that dripped down on the paper.

It was a device, about the size of a cassette tape ( Tony thought it looked like a cassette tape, then he realized it was but the insides had been scrapped out. He chuckled fondly at the idea,'ever the genius'…he thought.) it appeared to be some sort of projector. A big blue button displayed over top of it with white chipped out writing that read “press me!” with a squiggly looking smiley face next to it.

His breath was cut short as he pressed the button, unveiling a holographic display video of their first time in the lab. ( “hey no! bad DUM-E!” Tony barked, yanking away the fire extinguisher from the robot’s grip. In the background, Peter was tearing up from laughter as the older man was having a wrestling match with the machine.) He was full-on crying right now. Peter was looking at him sheepishly, blushing and avoiding his stare. “do you like it?” he asked shyly, but then he was suddenly cut off as Tony engulfed him in a tight grip. 

"you’re a blessing to me you know that?” the older man revealed. Suddenly feeling heavy sobs heave his chest as he played with the boy’s chestnut curls. Peter hesitantly returned the hug. When he found that Tony wasn’t protesting he immediately wrapped his arms even tighter. They hadn’t realized it but both were crying. Full-on sobbing as they pulled away. A soft smile etched across their faces.“you’re like a son to me, Peter and I want you to know that. I’ve thought about this a lot. Too many times in fact. But i-I love you, kid. And I’m proud to be your mentor.” He smiled, cupping his protégé’s face softly.

They hugged each other again, and for the first time in what felt like years, Tony slept peacefully that night. With his son pressed against his side as he buried his face in his curls. 

And if Pepper and Rhodey found them the next morning snapping a picture for later embarrassment, only they would know.


End file.
